Legendary Playboy
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: Naruto's infamous title attracts many lovers into his arms, captivating every one of his admirers, but what if his title was only that? Just a title. His false title that also lures smoldering onyx eyes into discovering his embarrassing secret - Being a virgin. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: **No, this anime is _not_ mine, but the story _is_. Got a problem? :p

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Ratings:** **Rated M**

**Dedicated to:** Yumiko Konoe ("Happy 18th Birthday!" Love ya! XD)

**Thanks to all my "The Marriage" Reviewers:** sweetXsunshine, MidnightEyes13, Tk Uzamaki, The Sadistic Optimist, lukakoolarigato, TheOrangeStar802, Kuruizaki-hime, Alexandra is not a ninja, Aiko Tachibana, Kativa-chan, thelonelyotakugirl, yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever, bubblegumlovepop, KyouyaxCloud, Shadow Kitsune67, forgotten666, ukkychan, LuvirsLuvvie, sugardash, Shinichi Saito, HiddenDetail, HappyBLUEroses69, Yumiko Kuuga, shortiix3, kyuubi-insomniac, Serenityofthematrix, mochiusagi, skyglazingMaro, Atomic-Diamonds-Afterimage, XxLovelyStitchessX, Fire Starter Muse, Akum-shi-ko, Averial Flames, THE CRUNCHER, KitsunexNaruto, Shining-Dreamer, Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo, lemtard513, Vixen-Vexen-and-Lyke-Luke, Looshk, Darquesse, UniCape17, NaruSasuNaruFan, laurenceratops, c0c0ly, iBakaChan

**Inspired from: **"Daylight" By: Maroon 5

**Warning:** Because of the new policy of no lemon scenes, I've removed it and placed it on my website. If you wish to read it, then go to my website where the link is found at my profile.

* * *

**Legendary Playboy**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

Society was growing, upgrading and advancing. It was all due to the technology that Science offered, and because of this, life was easier for every human being, although that wasn't exact. It was also an impending fact that because of these pleasures in life, people grew immoral. They coveted, cheated and lied to lovers that resulted to one-night stands, creating unnecessary and unwanted off-springs that added to the mouths that quickly diminished the food source. That's what most feared of, the thinning food supply, but never the bastard, unwanted and innocent children.

It was cruel, but true.

In retaliation to this common problem, a system was created to every newborn that started at a certain year. It was a firm policy and a complicated bind, created for that sole purpose of having only one true lover. The project was eventually called, Paired Tattoo. It was named as such because of its role. Its appearance is an emblem of the dominant gender of the couple on both parties. The Paired Tattoo was meant for the future generations to avoid the mistake that the past generation did of lacking birth control. This project would activate only once, and that is when the first person to "claim" their lover, would kiss the top of that person's chest, attaining and binding their lovers till their very deaths.

Although it was already limiting as it was, the dilemma of cheating your original lover was also considered, and the solution to that was accounted in the Paired Tattoo project. Once another person kissed on top of the chest of the Paired Tattoo emblem or even engaged in any intimate manner, besides their original, death would seize the one cheating his original lover. Unfortunately, there was only one way to break through this binding contract, and that was death.

This solved one-night stands with unrequited love since the risk of losing your independence to a total stranger was high. In turn, anyone would have the sense to refrain from losing their independent freedom for only one petty night. No one was foolish to risk that. No one, but Uzumaki, Naruto made that risk. The rumor of him never claiming an original lover caused flocks of one-night stands at his doorstep. After all, nothing was wrong having sex with no strings, right? It was actually quite liberal. Everyone wanted that type of lover.

But little did Naruto know that the end of his one-night stands would be the clashing of onyx eyes with his own sapphires.

* * *

"Hey," a silky, baritone voice of a dark-haired stranger said next to Naruto who was taking a sip from his fresh vodka when his sapphire eyes looked up. His pale, smooth features shifted into a smirk, taking in Naruto's flawless, tanned skin, his breath-taking bright hair to his stunning blue eyes. He leaned over the exotic blond to trap him on his stool and whispering to his ear, "Want to dance with me?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. It was his first time that he was the one being seduced; usually he was the one seducing. He sexily grinned at the confident man, testing if he knew him. For if he didn't, then that would explain his actions, "My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

The man smirked at Naruto's tenacity and slight defiance, leaning closer till they were a breath apart. His deep, onyx eyes smoldered, "I know, and it's Sasuke, Naruto."

Naruto's grin widened. He was starting to like the man's boldness; it was a good change of pace. He placed an arm on Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him down as their lips met. He saw the dark-haired man's slight surprise, before they both deepened the kiss, feeling Sasuke's lean fingers caress his hips to arch him upwards. Naruto was taken aback for a second, his mind blanking when the dark-haired man's tasted familiar, but shoved that feeling away as he concentrated on the drugging unique kiss. The electricity that thrummed between the kiss was incredible that left them addicted, but all too soon, Naruto brought it to a stop with another of his sexy smiles. He winked at Sasuke's disgruntlement, hotly whispering against his lips, "Wouldn't want to get carried away, ne? How about that dance, Sasuke?"

Naruto pulled him to the floor, shrugging away the recognizable touch of their skins that sent a warm current pass through them. He smiled at the dark-haired man to hide his strange behavior. How could he be thinking of that when it was his first time meeting him?

Never.

Naruto had never seen him before… yet he looked so familiar. He grinned when Sasuke's hand slid to his back and settled on his waist, liking how he was acting protective and possessive of him at the same time. It wasn't like he was craving for it, but was never treated in this way before. Naruto forced down the blush when he was caught staring at the dark-haired stranger who smirked at him with soft onyx eyes.

Naruto turned away, continuing to dance with his ivory-skinned partner and hiding the blush from view. He'd never felt like this… He was never treated dearly by anyone… It was weird, it _felt_ weird. He slowly smiled.

It was endearing.

_Although as soon as morning comes, he'll be gone… like everyone you've fooled._ The voice in Naruto's head sneered, souring his bright mood as he struggled to maintain his smile and dancing. His hands intertwined behind the dark-haired man's head while their bodies moved in sync to the sensual songs. He looked into those hypnotizing onyx eyes — His prey for the night. He only wished that Kiba hadn't made him realize some few things, since he now decided that _this_ was his last one.

_ "You're kidding me!"_

_Naruto immediately snapped Kiba's mouth with a slap of his hand, his head turning to check if anyone's attention was on to them. As soon as he deemed it safe, he glared at his idiotic best friend, hissing, "What the fuck, Kiba?! You want to announce it to everyone or what?! Just shut the fuck up and listen, before I kill you!"_

_Kiba did his best to hide the mirth reflected in his eyes, nodding enthusiastically._

_"I knew I shouldn't have told you…" Naruto groaned softly, releasing his hold on the hyper brunette. He continued to glare down at Kiba who was simply grinning at him. Sometimes, he hated his stupid guts. He reluctantly sat down on his stool in the dark bar, mumbling, "Again, yes, I'm still a fucking virgin, dog-breath."_

_Kiba released a long whistle, "Damn. I knew that your screws were always a one-night fling, but are you telling me not one of them turned you on?" He asked incredulously, taking a quick gulp of his drink._

_Naruto inwardly cringed, sighing, "None of them aroused me. Hell, I practically tried them all."_

_"Wait, back up!" Kiba held up his hands with a sign of time-out, squinting his eyes to mutter, "You do know that everyone around here already knows your one-night fucks, right?"_

_"Yeah, don't even mention it." Naruto nearly rolled his eyes with exasperation, blanching at the title given to him — Legendary playboy. He wasn't a whore after all. He would've at least found reason to it if he was one, but he was still a virgin for fuck's sake! He was practically pure. He flinched away from the cursed word, muttering, "What about it, Kiba? I don't see any connection—"_

_"So… How can they claim that they were the 'screw of the night'?" Kiba saw Naruto's embarrassed and aghast expression before it was thoroughly hidden by another glare from those chilling lightning blue eyes. He raised his hands up in surrender, "Hey, I ain't the one making those titles, even you know that."_

_Naruto sighed, turning away so that the brunette couldn't see the blush rising to his cheeks, and softly answered, "I use my…"_

_Kiba leaned in, cleaning his ears to properly hear, "What? I didn't hear it."_

_Naruto's glare turned ferocious, clenching the sides of his seat to hold him down from killing his best friend. He repeated through clenched teeth, "I use my toys on them after they get drunk, you fucking retard. Better?"_

_"Dude, you were eating your words, not my fault that I couldn't hear a damn thing." Kiba said, placing his hands at the back of his head nonchalantly and grinning wickedly. "No wonder you were always inviting them for a drink before screwi— I mean, _playing_ with them. They wouldn't remember a damn thing with that much alcohol in their system, especially competing against your monstrous alcohol intake. You couldn't even get drunk even if your life depended on it! Admit it!"_

_"Fine, I admit it." Naruto grumbled, "I do get them drunk. So what? I didn't mean it the first time it happened."_

_"Dude, what are you trying to achieve with this? I hope it's not only for getting you horny. I know you better than that." Kiba shook his head at Naruto, sighing, "Why are you searching for a partner?"_

_Naruto stiffened, looking away. It's been a few seconds before he considered turning around and facing Kiba's serious face. He sighed, unable to resist his best friend's plea as he mumbled, "You'll think of this… sappy, dog-breath."_

_Kiba shook his head in assurance as Naruto looked at him suspiciously._

_Naruto slammed his eyes shut, as if waiting for a weapon to pierce him when his face contorted and softly muttered, "I met someone here before… But the problem there was I can't remember. I think we were still in our high school when I met that person—"_

_"Woah! Hold up! 'That person'? Are you kidding me? You didn't even know the gender?" Kiba scoffed incredulously, "No wonder you were willing to take anyone."_

_"Stop interrupting me." Naruto glared, "Anyway, that person caught me at the right time. I got real drunk when I heard Jiraiya… died. Somehow, the next thing I knew I was in my apartment again and I felt my lips thoroughly kissed."_

_"What do you—"_

_"For Pete's sake, Kiba! It hurt in a good way and I was aroused the next morning!" Naruto grunted, "What? Do you want more details?"_

_"Jesus, I was just asking!" Kiba rolled his eyes, "Was that all, blondie? You wanted to find that person because you were 'aroused'?"_

_Naruto's ferocious glare turned chilling, before pouting, "That's not it. It's just that when I was bawling out here, I just didn't expect a total stranger to comfort me… He even said—"_

_"Wait!" Kiba saw Naruto's exasperated face upon his interruption, "You just said 'he'. Now, 'that person' has a gender? Make up your mind!"_

_"Okay, okay." Naruto grumbled, wondering why he was even going through with this. "I think it was a 'he' from his words… It was crude after all. I'm pretty sure, no girl would cuss like that and then turn bastardly-comforting the next. But I said 'that person' cause I was _straight _you know."_

_Kiba nodded thoughtfully, finally understanding. "Oi, baka, you _do _know what you're doing is just hurting some of your one-night lovers, right?"_

_Naruto gave him a puzzled look, not at all comprehending his words. I mean, how could he hurt them when they were just one-night stands? It was never personal for any of them and it wasn't even considered a relationship, just mere strangers. Faces that was easily forgettable. Of course it was the same as him, no one would remember him other than their screw for the night — Nothing else._

_"Naruto, not everyone would approach you out of lust." Kiba muttered in a grave tone, his eyes narrowing at his friend's denseness, and for unknowingly hurting people's feelings. Sure, he didn't know, but that didn't mean that they still weren't hurt. There were probably even people like his Hinata who used to love Naruto before she realized that his best friend would never love her and eventually fell in love with him. He didn't want another person like Hinata. His face contorted with a mixture of anger, pain and a hint of jealousy. "Have you even thought that maybe they went to you 'cause they might have fell in love with you? Did you even consider their fear?"_

_Naruto remained silent, only then realizing how many people who looked like they were about to mention something to him, but was immediately dismissed when he would insensitively say, "I had a great night. See ya." He didn't notice some of their pained faces when they would hide it behind their strained smiles as they would quietly leave..._

_Damn, he was a jerk! But he wanted to find that person! He didn't mean to hurt other people in the process._

_Fine, at least he knew now what Kiba wanted to relay, but what did he mean by 'their fear'? Fear of what? Fear of being claimed? They didn't need to be worried of that, since there was an unspoken deal that both parties agreed to the 'no strings attached' policy. What do they need to fear for?_

_Naruto didn't notice Kiba slip from his seat, leaving him on his stool with fresh vodka in hand as onyx eyes continued to stare at him from a distance — Eyes that caught his breath when the stranger started to approach him._

'He'll be the last.'

_"Sasuke,"_ Naruto purred into the tall dark-haired man, slightly pulling him down to give a small lick that sent shivers to course Sasuke as his hands ground down on Naruto's hips tightly. Naruto gasped when hot breath touched his exposed neck, feeling the man's silky hair skim his skin teasingly. He bit down a small moan when he felt the taller man's bulging member on his thigh, suddenly feeling hot all of a sudden.

This alarmed Naruto. What was happening to him? They were just dancing and yet he could feel his body burning like a fever. They've barely been dancing for more than ten minutes and yet, he was gasping so hard from the unbearable heat. He'd never felt like this before, why now? He suddenly understood what Kiba was trying to say or at least partially.

He was frightened.

Naruto didn't know why he was frightened but he could feel it in the twisting of his guts. Then thoughts of surrendering himself to a total stranger came into mind, and for once, he felt repulsed. Was this right? He looked into his dance partner's eyes and was held its prisoner once more. He could tell that this person was certainly different from his other partners, but he couldn't place a finger why.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke lean in to capture his lips, hearing and feeling his heart abruptly thunder within him. What could this mean? Was he scared? Repulsed? He gulped down the lump in his throat and kissed the top of Sasuke's nose in haste to end his nervousness, causing the dark-haired man to blink in surprise at the cute action before giving him a handsome smirk. Naruto's heart skipped, turning away when he felt heat rise to his cheeks, not sure from out of embarrassment or from the smirk. He wasn't even sure if he was delighted or frightened. All he knew was that with him, he was nervous.

What was wrong with him?

Naruto berated himself for his sudden change and seemingly timid actions. Damn it, he was _not_ a girl! It was about time he commenced his plan. He thought with finality, casting a sultry smile at Sasuke and caressing Sasuke's back as he pressed his body closer which earned him a soft groan, and hotly whispered, "Drink with me. If you beat me there, I'll let you do _anything _with me tonight."

Sasuke didn't waste his time pulling Naruto away from the crowd and to the bar as they both ordered shots. He smirked at Naruto, leaning to Naruto's ears to whisper, "You better hold true to your words when I win, dobe, or else you'll regret it."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this blatant taunt when Sasuke pulled back to smugly smirk down at him. Did this prick know just _who_ he was asking? He had _never_ lost to _anyone_, and here was the jerk looking like he would automatically win against him. Handsome or not, Sasuke was going down. He arrogantly grinned at Sasuke, "Bring it on, teme."

He lost.

Naruto stared incredulously at the completely sober man, his mouth hanging when his mind staggered and his vision blurred. He didn't know for how long he passed out, but time was unessential when he couldn't believe he _lost._ It was impossible! And yet the evidence was before him, he was no longer in the club and had awaken in Sasuke's room, based from what he figured. Damn, he was having a hard time to adjust to _that _much alcohol in his system. He glared sideways, pouting with a soft and slightly slurred accusing voice, "Y-You cheated, teme!"

Sasuke smirked with triumph, gazing at the nearly wasted blond. He was surprised that Naruto was even able to hold his liquor in, since even he could say that he wouldn't last that long if it wasn't for Kiba's help with the bartender. Technically, he lost, but the blond didn't need to know that. He was especially shocked when it seemed like Naruto's body had a high tolerance for alcohol and was even gradually sobering. His smirk widened, not like that would help him now, since he intended to see through their bargain.

Sasuke devoured Naruto's half-lidded eyes, his messy blond hair and his moist, red lips that continued to pout. He felt a prickling sensation rush through like a high from taking in Naruto's beauty. Damn, he was gorgeous even when drunk.

Naruto stumbled out of the bed, nearly falling on his face as he slammed his eyes shut for the pain. '_Shit, I'm gonna fall!'_

Naruto didn't feel the impact on his face, but instead felt pressure on his stomach. He felt disoriented from the sudden change and abrupt pull, making him belatedly realize that the pressure was from arms securely wrapped around his waist. He glanced and found Sasuke's face merely inches away from him, almost smelling his scent and the mint he'd eaten a while ago.

"You okay?" Sasuke breathed when it appeared that he was also affected by their close proximity.

Naruto's voice seemed to have abandoned him in that instance as he nodded in assurance, unwilling to embarrass himself further. He righted himself and tried to step away from the dark-haired man to even his breathing, until he felt those strong arms grip him closer and causing him to temporarily lose his mind. His breath hitched when he felt Sasuke nuzzle his neck, inhaling him and eliciting goose bumps to rise. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke's hands slowly slipped under Naruto's shirt, causing the blond to almost jump if it wasn't for his grip on him when he licked a small patch on tantalizing bronze skin, before whispering, "Naruto, I want you."

Naruto shivered, feeling utterly vulnerable for the first time, but despite his fear, warmth spread through the very tips of his fingers. He let out a moan when out of nowhere Sasuke grounded his member on him, ecstasy shooting and making him clutch the dark-haired man's shoulders as his head was thrown back, _"Sasuke!"_

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered, pulling Naruto's thigh to him and hoarsely whispering, "Wrap your legs around me."

* * *

**LEMON REMOVED: Check my website to read it, the link is found at my profile. Sorry about this, I did mention it at the Warning section. Again, it's not because I want to do this, but it's due to the new policy. :(**

* * *

Sasuke kept that position for a minute, catching his breath, before letting go of the blond's legs and pulling his limp member out of the cavern. He let out a soft groan from slipping his over sensitive organ, quickly missing the warmth. A small smile slipped to his lips as he realized that his blond-haired lover had fallen asleep, carefully moving beside him after lazily cleaning the mess.

Naruto discretely let out a contented sigh when he felt strong arms pull him close, his head nestling against Sasuke's neck as they both settled when the dark-haired man pulled the blankets over their naked bodies. Sleep started to creep into his sated form as he vaguely wondered before succumbing to sleep, was this like to fall asleep with someone?

Somehow, that thought made him smile.

Naruto's mind strained to hold on for a little longer because he knew that when morning would come, he would have to slip away like every one-night affairs. He couldn't deny the staggering pain that it brought, consoling himself that at least for tonight, he would hold him closely to his heart like a true lover would. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke's serene face, and _now_ knew why he was frightened. He smiled wistfully; he was scared to fall in love.

For Naruto knew, falling for a random stranger who would simply forget your name, was a one-way trip to heartbreak. A tear slipped from his pained eyes, reaching Sasuke's face to caress before morning separates them, and finally closing his eyes in surrender for sleep to snatch him away.

* * *

Naruto quietly groaned, his head throbbing painfully. He cursed when the morning light stung his eyes, clamping it tight to shut out the damning intensity. Hell, it was bright. _Bright…? _His eyes snapped open, frantically taking in the unfamiliar room, and was greeted by the sight of pale chest. He directed his attention upwards and saw amused onyx eyes, only then realizing that he was still held closely.

"G'morning, dobe." Sasuke huskily whispered.

Naruto shivered when he felt him stroke his hair, paling when he conjured what would happen next like all the others that he'd done it to. He inwardly blanched, diverting his horrified eyes to pale chest once more. Damn, he was waiting for him to leave, wasn't he?

That was when Naruto noticed the tattoo on Sasuke's chest. He blinked, thinking that that tattoo wasn't there last night. Wait… Tattoo on his _chest…_ _Tattoo?_

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed, scrambling away from Sasuke who merely tightened his grip on him as he ignored the pain of his backside. "Teme, let go! You're _already _paired! Do you want to die? Sleeping with someone you're _not _paired with, will _kill you! Are you nuts?_" He yelled, struggling to free himself. This was insane! He was sure as hell he wasn't sticking around for him to turn dead. _"Let go of me!"_

Sasuke grunted when he was being pushed roughly, "Dobe, this won't kill me when I only slept with you."

Naruto heard the dark-haired man's exasperated tone, but that wasn't what caught his notice which caused him to stiffen in his arms, muttering, "Wh-What do you mean…?" His question trailed as his sapphire eyes widened with dawning comprehension, snapping his immediate attention to his own chest. His heart _literally _skipped a beat as he froze at the sight.

There was a similar tattoo.

On his chest.

_"You claimed me!?"_ Naruto thundered, his face livid with anger. He watched the smug smirk adorn Sasuke's lips with pride, enticing him to strangle the bastard. Then the overwhelming situation settled on him… He was claimed by a stranger. His anger significantly mellowed down that was replaced by confusion and devoid, whispering, "Why…? Teme, there's an unspoken deal between one-night stands. How could you do this? You-You don't even know me!"

Naruto started to hiccup, narrowing his eyes at the pathetic habit since he was a child. He clamped his eyes shut, still trying to distance himself from the dark-haired man, but was only pulled closer because of his numbing shock.

Sasuke breathed on the top of Naruto's blond hair, inhaling his scent and muttering, "You still have those hiccups when you're nervous, huh."

Naruto abruptly pulled his head away, his expression reflecting his surprise at Sasuke's words. How could he know? Only his family knew — Not even his closest friends knew of this! They only knew of it as regular hiccups, but not due to his nervousness. How could a stranger know of this?

"Tell me," Sasuke said, diverting Naruto's thoughts, "How does the Paired Tattoo system activate?"

Naruto looked at him incredulously. Seriously, who _doesn't _know of this? This has been taught to them since they were children! Everyone knew of this! Hell, that's the main reason why he was stuck to the bastard right now! He glared at cool onyx eyes, humoring him an answer that was made to instill in them since elementary, "It activates when a _lover_ would kiss the top of their partner's chest to claim them as theirs until they both die or one of them dies."

Sasuke nodded, dismissing his words with another question, "Do you know me?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, exasperation defining his tone, "No. Now stop switching topics, teme. What the hell are you trying to—"

"You do know me." Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's irritated face, speaking up when Naruto opened his mouth, "Last night wasn't included. You knew me before that."

Naruto huffed, disgruntled at being silenced and answered at the same time. What was this? Why were they still in bed together and _discussing?_ This never occurred with situations like these. No matter how hard he tried to make sense of this, he couldn't and sighed, conceding to the stubborn man, "Fine. I 'knew' you… How?"

"Before that, let me correct your mistake." Sasuke muttered, tucking a stray strand of blond hair, "The Paired Tattoo isn't activated like how it was taught. It is true that it was prevention for flings, but what would happen if someone would kiss you without consent?"

"_Really? _Just like what you did?" Naruto muttered sarcastically to irritate the dark-haired man, but noticed his taunt was fruitless when Sasuke merely smirked.

"Yes, dobe, just like what I did." Sasuke pulled Naruto's head closer to him, his face buried to his neck once more as he laid his head on top of his golden crown, missing the blush that bloomed Naruto's cheeks at his action. "But the truth is it really activates when you're kissed by the one _you_ love and loves you back, preventing unwanted and one-sided love. In short, you love _me._"

Naruto stiffened, he must have heard that wrong. Yes, that was it. He must have heard it wrong. I mean that was impossible! It was that or the dark-haired man was mentally challenged. It must be both.

Sasuke shook his shoulders, "Dobe, I'm not making this up. Ever since I saw you at that bar crying and wasted, you still looked beautiful. Hell, you were beautiful even when we were _kids._"

Naruto continued to lay motionless. What did he mean since they were kids? Was he the one at the bar…? "Wha—"

"I've always loved you," Sasuke held him closer, crushing Naruto's small frame to him as he fervently continued softly, "but you never noticed me. You were unreachable until that night when I kissed you for the first time, and I knew that I had to have you. By any means is fine, I was even willing to hold you for only one night until I saw that we've activated our Paired Tattoo. When I saw my clan symbol on you, I told myself that I must not misunderstand it. Otherwise, I'd have lost my composure. But in reality," Sasuke deeply kissed Naruto, letting his feelings transcend through his actions.

_'I was so happy, I could have died…'_

"How could this happen…?" Naruto mumbled after the breath-taking kiss, blushing at the thought of love at first sight. Damn, he would never mock that again. His face became more beet red by the second his heart accelerated as he knew Sasuke was feeling his heart beat. This couldn't get any worse.

"Because you'r mine." Sasuke breathed, a devious smirk flitting to his lips at the words. He liked that. He grasped Naruto's hand and brought it to his chest, making him know that he was having the same situation as him. His smirk softened at those pretty blue eyes that continually freeze his heart from its brilliance, gazed at him, "Don't worry, I'll make you realize you love me."

"How would you—"

"After all, I need take responsibility in taking your virginity." Sasuke drawled with drenched arrogance, smirking as his hands went down to squeeze Naruto's smooth, firm ass, relishing the soft squeak from the surprised, indignant blond, but before Naruto could yell at him, Sasuke's telephone recorder played its left messages.

_"Why are you _always _not answering your phone?!" _Kiba's voice irritated voice played, catching Naruto's full attention as he was shocked that his best friend knew of Sasuke. _"Oi, Uchiha, you left the bill on the goddamn drinks on me! You owe me big time, you sick fuck! And you better be telling the truth about your shit being serious with him, and I know that from what you told me was true, since blondie said it himself, but if you hurt him, so help me, I'll hunt you down. Last thing, you _still_ owe me for making you win tonight. Hmm… I think that's all? Oh, wait, don't tell Naruto about any of this. Ja ne."_

Sasuke smirked with amusement as he watched Naruto's face shift to fuming anger as he reached for his orange phone and swiftly dialed Kiba's number. He silently prayed for Kiba's early demise and thanked him that at least before he would meet his doom, he got him together with Naruto. Oh well, tough luck for the dog-lover.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously when his call went through, growling angrily, "Kiba, you are _so dead."_

**-Owari-**

* * *

**[A/N:** Hehe, liked the last part. Lol. XD Anyway, hope you liked it, too. :3 **Please Review and Comment! ^_^ **I upload SasuNaru pics that I want to share with everyone so check my profile here for more details or bug me at my PM's to know those dates if you don't have an FB account. All I can say is, watch out for my next one-shot entitled, "Prisoner" It's going to be awesome!**]**


End file.
